


Movie night

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron needs comfort, Loving Robert, M/M, Rob loves Aaron, The boys get their movie night, Vunelrable Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: The boys get their movie night and Aaron feels insecure about what Ross said in the pub but Robert is there for his husband.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the whole drama is happening I feel like the boys need time alone away from ratbecca and Victoria. Aaron also needs comfort which Robert provides him with x

Aaron and Robert had left the pub with Adam in tow. Aaron still hated Ross for what he said. Why couldn't he see that Robert made him feel protected and he was never gonna dump him! All three lads entered the mill and Aaron went upstairs to get changed and to get the movies leaving Rob and Adam in the kitchen. At this point in time both men hated Vic for what she was doing to Aaron even thought she knew what she was doing they couldn't help but think that she took pride in it! 

Robert and Adam got the popcorn and waited for Aaron to come down both men sat in an uncomfortable silence until Adam broke it " No offence mate but Vic is being a brat! Hurting Aaron and rubbing it in both your faces!!" " none taken Adam trust me she is getting so close to me just disowning her completely!" Aaron came down with the movies and set them down. He started to put the first one in when Adam and Robert both gave each other a look that said "he's been crying." Adam decided to leave them both to it and went home.

Aaron was fumbling with the DVD player when Robert sat down on the floor and took Aaron into his arms. The younger man tensed first but then just started crying his eyes out. Robert just held him tight and whispered calming words to him. "I'm never gonna be enough am I?" Robert took Aaron's face in his hands and said softly but sternly " you listen here! You are everything Aaron! You're my life and I love you so much ignore Ross. I told you he's gonna pay and I meant it."

Robert took Aaron by the arms and led him to the sofa setting him with his head on Robert's lap and his whole body curled into him. Robert put the blanket over him and stroked his hair softly the movie began but Robert's priority was Aaron pressing a kiss to the younger mans forehead he saw that Aaron was fast asleep with his arms pressing the blanket closer to his body and red rings around his eyes. He moved himself and Aaron so that Aaron's head was on his chest and wrapped both arms around him tightly and pressed his lips to his head switching the TV off. " I love you so much Mr Sugden don't ever forget it!"


End file.
